


Chick Dick, Take 2

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/517391">Chick Dick</a> from Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick Dick, Take 2

Sam shuffles across the parking lot of the Lost Days Motel, tired and wanting nothing more than a hot shower and a good night’s sleep. Dean had pouted at him when he left, but Sam left anyway. Someone had to do the dirty work of telling the over-eager widow that her property was not in fact haunted by the spirit of her dead husband. He hadn’t gone so far as to explain to her that the entity she’d been having sex with for the last six weeks was in fact a succubus.

He stops at the door, frowning at the window. It is dark inside, except for this odd pink blinking light. He fits his key in the door and opens it, stopping dead.

Dean is drunk, and Sam doesn’t even have to get close of him to know it. The level of drunkenness is clearly evident because Dean is naked, face down on the bed with a dick up his ass.

A pink, glowing dick.

The other end of that dick is a woman, a tall, not un-pretty woman with small tits and short hair, and Dean is staring up at Sam, open mouthed.

Well, he had told Dean to have fun. Sam chuckles and closes the door.

The woman stops at full penetration, leaning forward to whisper. “Who’s that?”

Sam squats in front of them, amused. “Get a little drunk Dean?”

Dean shakes his head and Sam laughs. “No, a woman with a cock requires something more than a little drunk, doesn’t it?” He stands and shucks his coat.

“Hey, I’m Sam.” He holds out his hand to the woman. She shakes his hand and Sam steps back, unbuttoning his shirt. Obviously, they don’t need him.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just going to get cleaned up and call it a night. You two…just…do what you were doing.”

“Sam.” Dean’s voice is whine, needy and lusty, and Sam turns in the doorway with his shirt undone. “’S’not working.”

Sam chuckles again and toes off his shoes before taking the few steps back to the bed. He looks over Dean and shakes his head. “Mind a few pointers?” Sam asks.

“You and him?” she asks, pulling out of Dean.

“Yeah…so…you need a better angle…he…Dean, get your knees up under you.” He touches Dean’s face and Dean glares at him, but pulls his legs up and under, tilting his ass upward.

“It’s a different angle than a girl.” Sam adds as she moves back in. Dean gasps and Sam assumes she hit his prostate on the first stroke. “See? Oh…and he likes to be talked to. The dirtier the better.”

She is thrusting in earnest now, and Sam heads for the bathroom, shedding his jeans in preparation for that shower.

“Like that, baby?” the woman asks as she works Dean and through the barely open door, Sam can see her nails digging into Dean’s shoulders. “Want more?” Obviously she doesn’t understand talking dirty…not so much the words…it was her voice.

Sam stands at the sink, listening to the sound of the cock moving into Dean’s lubed up ass. He’s naked. Hard. He pulls the door open, takes the two steps back to the bed. His hand is gentle on Dean’s face, his thumb tracing Dean’s lips before pushing into his mouth. “Want more, Dean?” He drops his voice, says it low, gruff…dirty.

Dean whimpers, slobbers around Sam’s thumb.

“Want more?” Sam’s own cock responds to the sucking and the fucking and the smell of sex.

Dean sucks at the thumb, nodding. Sam knows how it affects Dean when he uses that voice.

“Open your mouth for me, Dean. Show her what a dirty boy you are. Show her what you’ll do for a real cock.”

Dean’s face is priceless as he jerks under her and comes. Just like that, before he even got his mouth around Sam’s cock. It takes him a moment to recover, then he opens his mouth and closes it around his brother. He is rocking between them, drunk, ass and mouth full.

The woman is making strange noises, as the silly pink dildo vibrates against her clit and she watches Dean sucking Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam is aroused and amused, and realizes as she starts convulsing that he didn’t even get her name.

His own orgasm comes quickly, without announcement. He just shoves in a little deeper and holds Dean’s chin as Dean swallows. When the woman pulls out and back, Dean collapses to the bed, rolling onto his side.

Sam leaves him there and tends to the woman, gets her dressed and out the door, then tends Dean, giving him water and aspirin and slipping into the other bed, because Dean drunk is not something he likes to sleep with.

Sometime near dawn, he hears Dean get up and go into the bathroom to pee. He knows the woman left a gift behind. He waits until he hears the flush, then climbs out of bed and slips into the bathroom behind Dean.

“Want more?” Sam asks, his voice deep and sleepy. He’s fucking horny from dreaming of Dean with pink dildo sticking out of his ass.

“Maybe switch things up? Want the real one in your ass while you suck on this?” Sam takes the dildo, rubs it over Dean’s lips. Dean’s eyes watch in the mirror as the glowing pink plastic dragged against his lower lip.

Sam’s cock is hard, pressing into Dean’s back. “Hungover.” Dean mumbles and Sam smiles.

“I can fix that,” he whispers.

Sam puts the dildo back into his hand and nuzzles against his neck. “Come back to bed. Bring the chick dick.

He lays on the bed, his cock hard and standing up. Dean looks rumpled and sleepy as he joins him, confusion on his face. Sam reaches for him. “I want you on top, baby. Want to watch you get off on my cock.”

Dean nods, concentrates, and manages to straddle Sam, letting Sam guide his cock up into Dean.

Sam hisses from the heat, the lube from earlier nearly gone. Dean grunts, but shifts, then rises and sinks lower. He’s got one hand on Sam’s shoulder, the pink dick sticking out of his hand. The other hand is on Sam’s knee bracing himself as he settles into a rhythm.

Sam takes the dildo, runs it over his own lip. “Dean.” His brother looks, and Sam runs his tongue over the tip. Dean moans and Sam grins wickedly. “Tastes like you…like when I lick your ass. Wanna taste?”

He holds the dick up, runs it over Dean’s lips. His eyes roll closed and his mouth falls open. Sam pushes it in, fucking his mouth with it. Dean’s cock is already leaking pearly bits of liquid. Sam flexes upward. Dean’s body shivers as Sam slides the chick dick out of his mouth and down his chest until it’s flush with Dean’s cock. Sam strokes them together and Dean’s whispering obscenities.

His orgasm comes fast, dumping come over Sam’s hand and the cock. Sam lifts it, looks at it, then reaches behind Dean with it, pressing it against his ass. “Gonna fuck you with your own come.” Sam whispers. He only manages to get the tip worked in alongside his cock and he’s coming too, filling his brother and panting.

He feels dirty, never did get that shower, but as Dean slides down to lay beside him, taking the chick dick and sucking it clean, Sam decides the shower can wait. He kind of likes being dirty.


End file.
